Blog użytkownika:Pawika/Elis, czyli kto pierwszy na starcie / Rozdział 2
Tutaj jest link do 1 rozdziału , a tu do 3 rozdziału 'Rozdział drugi – nadal nie wiem co to ma być' Eli zapukała do nieznanej jej wcześniej klasy, a następnie weszła. Czuła się trochę niezręcznie, ponieważ wszyscy wyglądali na starszych od niej i się na nią gapili. - Tak? – Zapytała sympatyczna nauczycielka. - Dyrektor kazał mi przyjść do tej klasy, jestem Elisa Cartin. – Przedstawiła się wysoka szatynka. - Dobrze, usiądź w ostatniej ławce z prawej strony i przygotuj się do lekcji. – Dziewczyna usiadła w ławce, a wychowawczyni ostro zwróciła się do reszty klasy. – Wszyscy poza Elisą, WSTAĆ !! – Krzyknęła do wychowanków. – Elisa jest rok od was młodsza, ale jest na wyższym poziomie niż wy, więc wraz z dyrektorem, uzgodniliśmy, ze przeskoczy rok i trafi do naszej klasy. (Tutaj miało być zdanie „Słyszałam, że powaliła już niejednego zboczeńca, więc uważajcie” XDDD) USIĄŚĆ! – Rozkazała, tym samym kończąc informowanie uczniów, Eli była w lekkim szoku. Zaczęła intensywnie myśleć. Dobrze, że w tej szkole są tylko podpisane zeszyty, nie można dzięki temu po podręcznikach poznać, w której ktoś jest klasie. Tylko dlaczego nikt nie spytał jej o zdanie? W sumie, to jej to nie robiło. Zaraz! W jednej z trzecich klas jest przecież ten Joey! Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po klasie, ale nie spostrzegła znajomego jej bałwana, którego już dwa razy położyła na ziemię. - Gdzie się szlaja ten Dalmoint? Znowu się spóźnia. – Powiedziała nauczycielka, jakby do siebie i w tym samym momencie do sali wpadł blondyn. - Przepraszam za spóźnienie. – Krzyknął i od razu usiadł. W ostatniej ławce po lewej stronie! - Znowu. – Powiedziała kobieta do szarookiego, gdy ten usiadł. – Poznaj Elisę. – Wskazała dłonią na nastolatkę w równoległej ławce. On, gdy tylko to usłyszał, obejrzał się z uśmiechem, ale Elis posłała mu tylko mordercze spojrzenie. Chłopak trochę się przestraszył i już się na nią nie oglądał. Po skończonych lekcjach, El jako pierwsza wybiegła z Sali. Dzisiaj, jako że to pierwszy dzień roku szkolnego, mieli tylko 4 lekcje. Niebieskooka kierowała się do swojej szafki, by odłożyć niepotrzebne zeszyty. Otworzyła ją i wsadziła grube zeszyty, spostrzegła coś, a raczej kogoś. Nie przestała robić, co robiła, ale po chwili, z Nienacka, zatrzasnęła czerwone drzwiczki z hukiem. Chłopak, który stał przy szafce obok i podpatrywał szatynkę, podskoczył ze strachu. Co on wyrabia ?! Niebieskooka spojrzała na blondyna mroźnym wzrokiem i powiedziała. - Tylko spróbuj do mnie podejść… - Mruknęła z groźbą w głosie i odeszła w swoją stronę. Szarooki tylko za nią patrzył i rozmyślał, chciałby żeby ona nie była taka nieosiągalna. Tymczasem na paryskim lotnisku… - Nicolas, chodź tutaj! – Krzyczała matka 17-letniego chłopaka. Nick siedział na kanapie na lotnisku i myślał o spotkaniu z dawną przyjaciółką. - Już idę. – Powiedział i poszedł w stronę kobiety stojącej przy wyjściu z lotniska. - Znowu ją zobaczysz. Nie cieszysz się? – Spytała syna, gdy byli w taksówce. - Nie wiem. A co jeśli już mnie nie pamięta… - Dalszą część drogi jechali w milczeniu. „Dzisiaj przyjadą do Ciebie goście. Ugość ich i zaprowadź do pokoi gościnnych. Zostają na parę tygodni, albo dłużej. A. Cartin” - Przeczytała Elisa na kartce pozostawionej na stole w jej domu przez jej ojca. - Zawsze tak oficjalnie… - Mruknęła do siebie. – Trzeba będzie im zrobić jedzenie. Dziewczyna wzięła się za robienie kanapek z szynką i serem, zrobiła sobie kakao i usadawiając się wygodnie w fotelu, włączyła telewizję. Po jakoś 20 minutach spędzonych na marnowaniu czasu przy ekranie, usłyszała pukanie do drzwi wejściowych. - Proszę! –Krzyknęła i wyłączyła telewizję. Usłyszała jak dwie osoby wchodzą do domu. Wstała i poszła sprawdzić, jacy to równie nieważni, co ona goście przyjechali. - Dobry wieczór. – Powiedziała i dopiero po chwili spostrzegła czarnowłosego chłopaka i kobietę stojących przy drzwiach z walizkami. – Nick… - Powiedziała i zbiegła ze schodów. Rzuciła się na chłopaka i udusiłaby go, gdyby nie to, że obok była jeszcze rudowłosa ciotka dziewczyny. - Ciociu! Nick! Jak ja się cieszę, że was widzę!!!! – Niebieskooka, można powiedzieć, wariowała z radości. - Dobrze, uspokój się dziecko. Chodźmy porozmawiać gdzieś na spokojnie. – Powiedziała ciocia Anastazja. Dziewczyna się uspokoiła i zaprowadziła gości do kuchni. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania